


Writing prompts

by Oreosandtwizzlers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cute Kids, F/M, Love, Magic, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreosandtwizzlers/pseuds/Oreosandtwizzlers
Summary: Okay, sooo I cannot write to save my life, but there are some fics i really want to read so if any of these interest you PLEASE write it or if you know a fic that matches it let me know.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 2





	Writing prompts

1\. Wizarding World orphanage.

2\. Arya and Gendry but Forged in Fire

3\. "Arya and Gendry meet, fall in love, start a relationship but life get in the way, their differences, status pull them apart and thats it, sadly no happy ending, a more "realistic" one." - Allie


End file.
